


But the world keeps spinning around

by Eevaa_chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Peter Parker, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevaa_chan/pseuds/Eevaa_chan
Summary: ***MASSICCIA DOSE DI SPOILER A ENDGAME***Peter aprì gli occhi nuovamente, serrando la mandibola più forte. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato, non lo aveva mai fatto.E, proprio per quel motivo, realizzò solo in quel momento come avrebbe dovuto agire.Non aveva mai potuto farlo per se stesso, ma ora l'avrebbe fatto per Lei.





	But the world keeps spinning around

**Disclaimer:** Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà della Marvel.  
Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
  
 

****_BUT_

THE WORLD

KEEPS SPINNING  
   
AROUND

  
 

_It's time to let it go, go out and start again_  
But it's not that easy  
(High Hopes - Kodaline)

 

  
 

•••

 

 

  
 

_Abbiamo vinto, signor Stark._  
Peter aprì gli occhi nuovamente, serrando la mandibola più forte. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato, non lo aveva mai fatto. Non era passato un solo giorno, una sola ora o un solo minuto senza che quegli occhi color cioccolato riaffiorassero dall'angolo più recondito della sua mente. Occhi spenti, occhi che lo avevano guardato forse senza nemmeno vederlo veramente.  
Deglutì aria, pregando qualsiasi divinità sopra l'Albero della Vita di prendersi almeno una goccia del suo dolore.  
 _Mi dispiace... Tony..._  
Tutti odiano i funerali. Peter si scrutò intorno nel tentativo di trovare altri occhi, occhi così simili a quelli da lui sognati, da lui immaginati. Ma quegli occhi erano distanti, volti verso ciò che era rimasto della  _sua_ famiglia. Una bara color avorio calata lentamente in uno spiazzo a  _lei_  oramai noto. Una bara adornata di petunie profumate e ghirlande allegre, in un giorno che di allegro non aveva proprio niente.  
Morgan Stark non pianse quel giorno, ma Peter ne era certo: una tempesta la stava annegando da dentro. Ed era anche certo che lui fosse uno dei pochi, tra la folla di quelle persone silenziose, a capire veramente come potesse sentirsi. Perché anche lui l'aveva vissuto, anche lui l'aveva provato sebbene fosse solo un bambino. Sapeva bene cosa volesse dire essere orfani.  
Nessuno meriterebbe di provare sulla propria pelle una simile sofferenza, ma  _lei_  meno di tutti. Non Morgan, non la bambina che aveva giurato di proteggere da ogni male  _otto anni prima_. Cercò il suo sguardo nuovamente e dopo pochi minuti lo trovò, quando oramai la terra umida stava ricoprendo la dimora ove sua madre avrebbe riposato per sempre, accanto a Tony.  
Si era ammalata pochi mesi prima e a nulla avevano potuto le cure mediche; le avevano tentate tutte, ma niente aveva funzionato. Alcune malattie del nuovo millennio avevano attuato una resistenza farmacologica spietata. Per Pepper Potts non c'era stato nulla da fare.  
E ora, Morgan, era rimasta sola. Peter la osservò a lungo, sostenne il suo dolore con lo sguardo. C'era Tony in quegli occhi scuri. C'era la sua forza, c'era la sua sfacciataggine ed il suo cuore.  
Peter Parker aveva vissuto otto lunghi anni sopportando oltre ogni modo il dolore che la morte del signor Stark aveva provocato. Ci era riuscito, seppur morendo anch'egli dentro, a vivere in un mondo senza Ironman. Così come ce l'aveva fatta a crescere perdendo entrambi i suoi genitori e poi suo zio Ben. Ma  _lei_  no. Lei non lo meritava, e avrebbe dato persino la sua vita pur di aiutarla. L'aveva giurato sulla tomba di Tony.  
E, proprio per quel motivo, si rese conto solo in quel momento di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Non aveva mai potuto farlo per se stesso, ma ora l'avrebbe fatto per  _lei_.  
 

 

_I know it's crazy to believe in silly things  
But it's not that easy_

L'avrebbe riportato indietro.

 

•

Ci aveva riflettuto a lungo su cosa fare e come farlo. A dire il vero ci aveva pensato già otto anni prima, dopo un lungo viaggio scolastico in Europa che aveva aperto lui la mente ampliando i suoi orizzonti. Aveva elaborato un piano infallibile, basandosi anche sui principi fisici che avevano utilizzato gli Avengers per riportare indietro tutti gli  _scomparsi_. Ma, ogni volta che aveva provato anche solo a pensare di mettere in pratica il suo piano, una voce profonda e risoluta l'aveva riportato con i piedi per terra.  
 _Non fare nulla che io farei. E sopratutto non fare nulla che io non farei._  
Tony era una presenza indistricabile dalla sua mente. I suoi consigli, il suo modo di ragionare gli si era radicato nel profondo e non riusciva più ad agire da solo.  _Lui_  c'era sempre. E Tony, se fosse stato al suo posto, avrebbe agito d'impulso e avrebbe operato allo stesso modo. Ma c'erano le vite dei suoi amici e della sua famiglia, in ballo. Sarebbe stato davvero saggio tornare indietro nel tempo alla battaglia contro Thanos?  
E se fosse rimasto ucciso? Chi avrebbe difeso Manhattan? Tony non avrebbe mai voluto che lui rischiasse la vita per proteggere il suo mentore. E se, ipotesi ancor più amara, Thanos avesse approfittato del collegamento per saltare nella loro epoca? E se avesse ucciso Morgan?  
Troppi  _se_. Troppi pericoli racchiusi in quel piano. E allora aveva rimandato, aveva desistito, aveva stretto i denti, aveva imparato a vivere con il peso sulle spalle di dover difendere il mondo al posto di Tony e con il peso nel cuore di non poterlo più riabbracciare. Mai più. Fino a quel momento.  
Fino alla morte di Pepper Potts, fino a quando non aveva percepito l'esistenza di Morgan andare in frantumi. E allora non era più solo un suo fardello, non era più egoismo.  
Voleva troppo bene a Morgan Stark, così tanto bene da sentirsi in dovere di rischiare. E se fosse morto, beh, sarebbe morto cercando di fare qualcosa di veramente buono. Come l'eroe della sua infanzia. Come  _Ironman_.  
Per una volta avrebbe ignorato la voce di Tony Stark dentro la sua testa per poter agire indisturbato. Avrebbe elaborato un piano studiato nei minimi dettagli, ma per farlo gli sarebbe servito più che un semplice aiuto. E chi se non Bruce Banner avrebbe potuto aiutarlo nella sua missione? Chi se non lui avrebbe potuto accettare?

 

 

«MA SEI IMPAZZITO!?»  
Appunto. Ebbene, non sempre lo svolgersi reale dei fatti era andato nella stessa direzione delle sue fantasie.  
«Ti rendi conto di che follia sia mai questa?» soffiò Bruce con ambedue le mani poggiate sulla scrivania e gli occhi verdi spalancati. Lo sapeva. Aveva sempre temuto che ciò accadesse, che Peter corresse da lui con un'idea simile in mente, ma con il passare degli anni aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo. Aveva sperato semplicemente che il ragazzo non fosse così intelligente da architettare un vero e proprio viaggio nel tempo. Proprio per questo non gli aveva mai parlato nei dettagli di come avessero fatto a radunare tutte le gemme dell'infinito per riportare in vita tutti, ma evidentemente si era sbagliato. Il  _ragazzino_ aveva capito tutto ed aveva elaborato qualcosa di assolutamente geniale. Geniale e pericoloso. Proprio come avrebbe fatto Tony.  
«Sono pazzo? Sì, sono pazzo. Ma è davvero una follia? È così infattibile?» domandò Peter sventolandogli ancora una volta il suo progetto davanti al muso verde, prima che il dottor Banner glielo strappasse di mano senza troppi complimenti.  
«Lo so che sai perfettamente che questa roba È fattibile. Al cento per cento. È questo il problema, tu non mi stai chiedendo  _se_ si può fare. Tu mi stai chiedendo di darti il modo di farlo» insinuò il supereroe color prato sottecchi, appallottolando il foglio degli appunti e sbattendolo violentemente nel cestino.  
«Sono così un libro aperto?» domandò Peter stringendosi nelle spalle in un sorriso di scusa.  
«Sei un libro che ho  _già letto_!» precisò Banner alzando gli occhi al cielo, maledicendo Tony e l' influenza che aveva esercitato su quel ragazzino. Era tale quale a  _lui_. «Parker, la mia risposta è no. Rischieresti di mettere in pericolo te stesso e tutto questo mondo»  
«Sì, e avrei dovuto farlo tempo fa! Dannazione, se ci fosse una possibilità, anche solo una di riportarlo qui...» alzò i toni Peter temendo che, quella volta, avrebbe dovuto persino usare la forza per ottenere qualcosa. Sperò davvero di non giungere a tanto. Bruce Banner era un membro della sua famiglia; lo stimava, lo ammirava e, sopratutto, gli voleva bene.  
«Non ti darò i miei strumenti e sopratutto il mio consenso per suicidarti!» lo rimbeccò Hulk puntando un grosso dito verso il suo volto iniziando a ringhiargli in faccia, interrotto però da una voce dirompente proveniente dall'ingresso del laboratorio.  
«Ma  _io_ sì»  
Peter strabuzzò gli occhi. Il dottor Stephen Strange aveva appena realizzato il suo ingresso trionfale indossando una delle sue migliori espressioni indecifrabili. Da quanto era lì? Stava origliando o aveva semplicemente utilizzato uno dei suoi mistici poteri per scardinare il lucchetto delle loro menti?  
«Strange, per favore. Lo sai che è pericoloso!» sibilò Banner mettendosi entrambe le mani sulle enormi tempie. Ci mancava solo lui per rendere ancor più folle quella giornata!  
«Ho visto nella mia mente i piani del ragazzo. Mi sembrano sufficientemente sicuri. Ho visto nel futuro molte probabilità di buona riuscita» spiegò atono il dottore posizionandosi a fianco del giovane Spiderman, le quali mani iniziarono a tremare d'impazienza e di incredulità.  
«E... e quante probabilità di fallimento?» domandò Peter pregando le sue gambe di non cedere.  _Buona riuscita_. Questo significava che Stephen aveva visto Tony, lì. L'aveva visto a  _casa_.  
«Altrettante» precisò Strange con un sorriso mesto, volgendo il proprio sguardo prima ad uno e poi all'altro  _vendicatore_ , focalizzandosi principalmente sul più giovane dei due.  
Peter non seppe dire se si trattasse di una delle sue magiche abilità – telepatia, controllo della mente o cos'altro – ma ciò che gli occhi di Stephen Strange stavano suggerendo lui era senza dubbio un incoraggiamento. Perché, sebbene ci fossero più che irrisorie possibilità di fallimento, evidentemente il gioco sarebbe valso la candela.  
Gli occhi del giovane Avenger si illuminarono di attesa, ansia, gioia ed entusiasmo. Fremette al solo pensiero, ma dovette trattenersi dal manifestarlo liberamente. Si limitò a sorridere orgoglioso e, volgendo finalmente il proprio sguardo verso Bruce, trovò qualcosa di inaspettato.  
Hulk serrò la mandibola e i pugni, trovando finalmente quel coraggio che pensava di aver perduto. Un coraggio inflitto dall'entusiasmo di un ragazzino – che poi  _ragazzino_  più non era. Un nuovo fuoco, una nuova luce da seguire. Una  _nuova speranza_.  
«Andiamo a riprenderci quel figlio di puttana».

 

•

 

Non fu semplice mantenere la segretezza della questione, non in quella gabbia di matti. La nuova base degli Avengers pullulava di supereroi notte e giorno. Era dimora fissa di molti di loro e porto di mare per tutti gli altri, anche eroi "minori", amici e familiari prossimi.  
La T.S.M.A.F (Tony Stark Memory Avenger Facility) era stata stata erta nei pressi di Kings Point Park, a due passi dal Queens in direzione Long Island. Inizialmente era nata l'idea di costruirla dai resti della vecchia base distrutta da Thanos e le sue truppe, ma molti degli Avengers si erano categoricamente rifiutati di vivere nei pressi dell'Hudson River. Troppi ricordi, troppo dolore. Perciò, dopo un consiglio con lo S.H.I.E.L.D durato settimane, avevano deciso di collocare il loro nuovo quartier generale in un luogo differente, limitrofo all'accademia militare e abbastanza vicino a Manhattan. Peter si era trasferito nella sede non appena aveva saputo che anche la signora Potts e Morgan avrebbero vissuto lì. Gli era dispiaciuto lasciare sola zia May, ma aveva convenuto che, essendo oramai ufficialmente un Avenger, avrebbe dovuto prendersi tutte le sue responsabilità e vivere come tale. E così avrebbe potuto tenere la sua _protetta_  sott'occhio.  
Con il passare degli anni erano stati sempre di più gli eroi che si erano trasferiti in pianta stabile in quel posto ma, sebbene la compagnia fosse piacevole, a volte subentrava il problema della privacy. Specialmente da quando erano arrivati i Guardiani della Galassia e avevano fatto della T.S.M.A.F il loro primo quartier generale.  
Peter li adorava in tutto e per tutto ma, quando si trattava di segretezza e  _low profile_ , Quill e Thor erano una vera e propria spina nel fianco. C'era da dire che l'alcool non mancava mai nelle dispense, quando c'erano loro nei paraggi.  
Strange, Banner e Parker avevano dovuto operare negli orari più improbabili, accampare scuse al limite dell'imbarazzante per poter lavorare al loro progetto segreto senza interruzioni. Come aveva detto il dottor Strange, infatti, meno persone erano a conoscenza di quel piano, meno avrebbero rischiato ripercussioni. Probabilmente nelle sue visioni futuristiche aveva previsto rocambolesche disavventure se solo i Guardiani della Galassia avessero partecipato alla missione. Meglio tenerli fuori dai guai.  
Per cinque giorni avevano perfezionato la tecnologia oramai datata dei bracciali per viaggiare nel tempo, migliorandone le prestazioni di precisione del percorso nel regno quantico e recuperando le particelle necessarie per poterne usufruire.  
Banner aveva fatto in modo di entrare nel sistema di spionaggio per dare nuove missioni o meeting agli eroi, rendendo così la base sicura e vuota in vista della missione. Peter aveva convinto Happy a portare Morgan a fare un giro a Manhattan dopo la scuola, così da dar loro più tempo di mettere in pratica la questione. Non che ne servisse molto, di tempo, a tutti gli effetti il viaggio – cronometrandolo dall'epoca attuale - sarebbe durato all'incirca quindici secondi, nulla più.  
«Dati di partenza : 27 settembre 2031. Ore 12.00» registrò come ultima annotazione il dottor Banner sistemando e settando le manopole della piattaforma. Si guardò intorno e controllò le telecamere di sorveglianza della base. Tutto sembrava tranquillo, ogni cosa al suo posto.  
«Siamo pronti?» fremette Peter impacchettato nella tuta grigia e rossa che gli avrebbe permesso di viaggiare nel tempo, posizionata automaticamente sopra a quella di Spiderman. Se tutto fosse andato come previsto non sarebbe stato necessario combattere molto, ma la sicurezza non era mai troppa.  
«Non essere impaziente, Parker. Ricordati di mantenere la calma, qualunque cosa tu veda» ribadì il Dottor Strange posizionandosi sulla piattaforma in via di attivazione.  
Peter annuì nervosamente, soffiando con le labbra nel tentativo di purificare i suoi polmoni dall'ansia e mantenere il respiro regolare.  
«11.59. Siamo tutti pronti?» domandò Bruce raggiungendo i viaggiatori posizionandosi al loro fianco. Entrambi annuirono.  
Si è mai davvero pronti per viaggiare nel tempo?  
«Attenetevi al piano e, qualsiasi imprevisto succeda, tornate indietro immediatamente e fate in modo che nessuno si attacchi a voi» ricordò Strange con minuzia, lasciando poi che la maschera protettiva della sua tuta gli avvolgesse il viso, a lui come a tutti gli altri.  
I secondi che li separavano da quella che sarebbe stata l'ennesima folle avventura sembrarono perdurare in eterno. Il respiro di Peter si fece più intenso all'interno della maschera, la tensione quasi gli annebbiò la vista.  
 _Non fare niente che io farei._  
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo la testa per cacciare quella voce in un angolo remoto della mente.  
 _Non stavolta, signor Stark_ – pensò Peter. Quella volta avrebbe fatto esattamente ciò che  _lui_  avrebbe fatto.  
«Si parte».  
 

_But I've got High Hopes,_  
it takes me back to when we started  
 

•

 

  
 

_2023_  
Il grido degli Avengers e di tutti gli eroi dei mondi risuonò immenso e devastante. Un grido che riempie la pancia e fa vibrare le corde vocali. Un grido che smuove emozioni, paure, pensieri. Una montagna. L'universo.  
Quei brividi lungo la schiena, Peter li aveva già provati. Ciò che non si aspettava fu che li avrebbe percepiti di nuovo, intensi, amplificati. Con il panico tra le caviglie, il cuore in subbuglio e la speranza sulle spalle.  
Eccoli, tutti i  _buoni_ di quella guerra che da lì a poco avrebbero vinto ad un prezzo troppo alto.  
Con una precisione del  _novantanovevirgolanovepercento_ , erano giunti proprio nel momento di quel grido, di quell'urlo all'infuriare della battaglia ma nessuno, tra la follia e la confusione, sembrava essersi reso conto della loro presenza. Il vero problema? Quello  _zerovirgolaunopercento_. Erano giunti troppi minuti in anticipo. Naturalmente.  
La tuta da  _time patroller_ di Peter si dissolse, rendendo scoperta quella di Spiderman. Si guardò intorno, tutti stavano correndo ma lui rimase immobile, fermo ad osservare un punto preciso all'orizzonte. Ironman.  
 _Mi dispiace... Tony..._  
«Peter, vai! Posizionati! Adesso!» lo incitò Bruce voltandogli poi le spalle iniziando a correre nella direzione opposta.  
Il giovane Parker scosse la testa, percependo i polmoni bruciare e le dita dei piedi diventare insensibili. No, quello non era il momento esatto per farsi cogliere da un attacco di panico. Proprio no. Eppure vederlo lì, ancora vivo – ancora per poco – era come se qualcuno gli avesse aperto in due lo sterno per rubargli l'ossigeno.  
Ma, improvvisamente, una voce familiare alle sue spalle lo colse di sorpresa.  
« _Bimbo-ragno_! Ti sei arrugginito in questi cinque anni?! Andiamo!» ridacchiò Pepper dall'alto della sua armatura. E chi, se non la signora Potts, avrebbe potuto spronarlo a compiere ciò per cui era giunto lì?  
La guardò muoversi in direzione della battaglia, lanciarsi tra la folla con il coraggio di una leonessa e la grinta degna di un vero supereroe. Fu bello vederla ancora, viva e in salute. Ma non era quello il momento di piangere di nuovo la sua scomparsa, non era quello il momento di tergiversare. Era il momento di agire.  
Si lanciò anch'egli nella direzione prestabilita, saltando e muovendosi leggiadro con un solo vero intento: fermare se stesso.  
Sapeva esattamente dove si trovava, sapeva bene che la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto sarebbe stato accorrere in aiuto di Tony Stark e, infatti, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, eccolo. Ecco  _Peter_. Quel Peter ancora ignaro, giovanissimo, frizzante, entusiasta. Capì perfettamente perché Tony lo avesse sempre chiamato  _ragazzino._ Un ragazzino estremamente forte, quello era proprio vero. Guardò se stesso stendere senza difficoltà un avversario, intrappolare tra le ragnatele uno di quei mostri dall'aspetto improponibile e sfrecciare a tutta velocità verso quel luogo.  _Quel_  momento.  
Tony, come da copione, venne colpito da un nemico e cadde a terra. E Peter, esattamente come previsto, fece per agganciare con un ragnatela il grosso avversario che stava per schiacciarlo.  
 _Vieni qui, fatti abbracciare._  
Parker, quello più adulto, deglutì.  _Quel_  momento. Alzò il braccio nella sua direzione e si preparò. Era il momento di agire senza esitazioni, ma l'esitazione lo prese per i capelli.  
Come avrebbe fatto a privare il giovane Spiderman di quel momento? Una delle poche cose che gli erano rimaste di Tony. Il calore di quell'abbraccio, i suoi occhi che gli avevano urlato silenziosamente quanto gli fosse mancato e quanto fosse fiero di lui.  
Si sentì male, per questo. Al solo pensiero di non lasciare più nemmeno quello al giovanissimo sè, in quella linea temporale nuova che stavano per andare a creare. Avrebbero portato via Tony, e Peter non avrebbe avuto l'occasione di salutarlo. Di farsi abbracciare.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, tremando. Quello era il loro piano e avrebbe dovuto attenersi, pena il fallimento di ciò che stava progettando da otto lunghissimi anni. E allora, cosa rimaneva da fare, se non lanciare quella ragnatela in direzione di se stesso?  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, un solo secondo, poi agì. Spezzò il proprio cuore un'altra volta.  
«Hey, ma che diavolo!» urlò il giovane Parker intrappolato ad un masso, tentando di districarsi da qualcosa che sapeva bene cosa fosse e poi, d'improvviso, si congelò. Era forse uno scherzo? Una presa in giro di cattivo gusto? Si specchiò negli occhi del suo avversario non capì. Non riuscì a ragionare, non riuscì nemmeno più a parlare.  
«Scusami» soffiò Peter mordendosi poi la lingua e, così come era apparso, scomparve dalla vista del suo gemello del passato in una frazione di secondo.

 

«Perdonami, Clint!» mormorò Hulk lapidario, prendendo per le gambe Occhio di Falco facendolo ribaltare su se stesso e sottraendogli il guanto dell'infinito. Corse. Corse con il guanto tra le mani tirando spallate a tutti coloro che avevano intenzione di rubarglielo, cercando così di custodirlo fino all'arrivo di Carol.  
Aveano pensato a tutto, naturalmente, nel loro piano. Non avrebbero certo potuto condannare quella dimensione alla distruzione portandosi via Tony. Captain Marvel avrebbe schioccato le dita senza ricavarne conseguenze, ma l'arrivo di Carol era previsto da lì a cinque minuti. E cinque minuti, in un momento come quello, sarebbero sembrati senza dubbio una vita.

 

_Merda. Merda. Merda._ Aveva fatto del male a se stesso così, deliberatamente ed appositamente.  _Merda_.  
Balzò in alto nel tentativo di vedere cosa stesse combinando Hulk, e lo vide esattamente nel posto in cui avrebbe dovuto essere. Questo avrebbe significato solo una cosa: era giunto il momento. Cadde sulle gambe esultando, voltandosi poi di scatto verso Ironman.  
Ma qualcosa, senza dubbio, era andato storto. Perché Ironman, debilitato dalla caduta di poco prima, non aveva fatto in tempo a rialzarsi. Nessun Peter era andato in suo soccorso tirandolo su dalla polvere. Non c'era stato nessun abbraccio, nessun contatto e Tony Stark era rimasto a terra, schiacciato dal grosso peso di un nemico ben più grande di lui.  
«Oh no!» soffiò Spiderman accorrendo in suo soccorso.  
Con l'aiuto delle ragnatele esercitò una trazione sufficiente per levargli di dosso l'avversario, ma ci vollero tanti, troppi secondi preziosi. Con un tonfo fece cadere la carcassa poco lontano e si avvicinò al suo mentore di tutta fretta per controllare che stesse bene, ma era evidente che così non fosse.  
«Signor Stark!» urlò Peter scuotendo l'uomo togliendogli brutalmente dal volto ciò che rimaneva del suo elmo di Ironman, andato parzialmente distrutto. Provò un brivido. Una scossa elettrica nell'averlo lì, vicino a lui, seppur con gli occhi chiusi e una ferita vistosa a lato della testa.  
«KAREN!»  
-  _Perdita di conoscenza. Possibile trauma cranico. Segnali vitali stabili_ -  
«Porca puttana!» imprecò il ragazzo smettendo di scuotere l'amico, mettendosi entrambe le mani nei capelli e maledicendosi.  
Era svenuto.  _Solo_  svenuto, nulla di più. Nemmeno quello era il momento di farsi prendere dal panico, tuttalpiù che una mandria di mostri stava giungendo nella loro direzione con un'aria decisamente poco amichevole. No, non avrebbe potuto rischiare di fare il salto temporale in quel momento e trascinarsi dietro uno di quei cosi.  
Si alzò sulle gambe e fece l'unica cosa che c'era da fare: difendere Tony Stark con tutte le sue forze.

 

«HEEEY! LIBERAMI! LIBERAMI DANNAZIONE!» urlò il giovane Peter Parker ancora intrappolato tra le rocce in una ragnatela viscosa, guardando con disappunto quella che era senza dubbio la controfigura di se stesso combattere vicino al corpo esanime di Ironman.  
«SPIDER- _CHICAZZOSEI-_ MAN! LIBERAMI SUBI-» gridò nuovamente il Peter di quell'epoca, interrompendosi però alla vista di una saetta, un fulmine nel cielo, un rombo mai udito in vita sua. Alzò gli occhi e il fiato sembrò mancargli dai polmoni «oh mio Dio!»  
Era stato un secondo. Una frazione di un attimo subatomico nel continum spazio-tempo. La salvezza.  
Captain Marvel era giunta – meglio tardi che mai – disintegrando in mille pezzi l'astronave di Thanos.  
Scintille, scoppi, grida. Troppa confusione, troppo pericoloso stare in quel luogo intrappolato nella sua stessa ragnatela.  
«Karen! Fa qualcosa!» supplicò Spiderman tentando di liberarsi. Se non l'avesse fatto, sarebbe potuto finire schiacciato da un rottame o divorato da qualche alieno.  
-  _Sono spiacente, sistema inibito_ -  
«Porca... oh, merda, merda!» si sforzò ancora una volta il giovanissimo Peter vedendosi arrivare addosso qualcosa con un peso ponderale di almeno quattro volte il suo. Chiuse gli occhi aspettando l'impatto ma l'impatto non avvenne e, quando li riaprì, il dottor Strange apparve di fronte a lui intento a manipolare la materia com'era solito fare.

 

Ce l'aveva fatta, aveva resistito fino all'ultimo. Aveva combattuto di nuovo in quella guerra, fino allo stremo delle sue forze. Era scappato da Thanos e i suoi seguaci aspettando quel momento e quel momento era finalmente arrivato. Carol Danvers era giunta sul campo di battaglia, e con lei la speranza per quell'universo di poter continuare ad esistere. La loro unica possibilità di vincere la guerra.  
Bruce corse nella sua direzione, giungendo al suo cospetto con il fiato corto e diverse escoriazioni sulle braccia.  
«FALLO SUBITO! FALLO ORA!» gridò Hulk alla donna conferendogli tra le mani il potere dell'infinito. Ella sollevò un sopracciglio, sorpresa e confusa.  
«Ma che-»  
«NIENTE DOMANDE! ORA!» abbaiò il dottor Banner costringendola con la forza ad indossare il guanto. Una luce abbagliante, accecante, un rombo di tuono.  
Bruce si allontanò di qualche metro guardandosi indietro e, come prevedibile, si accorse che tutto ciò non era affatto passato inosservato.  
Thanos, molti metri distante, iniziò a tremare di rabbia. E, ineluttabile, iniziò la sua cavalcata nella loro direzione.

 

«Strange, mi liberi! Presto!» trillò il giovane Peter con veemenza. Tony Stark era a pochi metri da lui, steso a terra. Aveva bisogno del suo aiuto e, sebbene ci fosse già un suo fac-simile a coprirgli le spalle, avrebbe dovuto comunque fare qualcosa per proteggerlo. Tuttalpiù che era stata quella copia di se stesso a intrappolarlo lì. E se fosse stato un impostore? O peggio ancora, Loki?  
«Temo di non poterlo fare, Parker» disse Stephen lapidario, volgendogli poi uno sguardo amaro.  
«Ma come! Lei può fare tutto, usi i suoi cerchi magici e mi liberi, presto! Devo salvare Tony, devo anda-» parlò in fretta Peter, interrompendosi però alla vista di qualcosa di strano, di insolito. Il dottor Strange era lì davanti a lui, ma allora com'era possibile che, a molti metri di distanza ed intento a combattere, ce ne fosse un altro? Li guardò facendo scattare gli occhi prima su una e poi sull'altra figura, ad intermittenza. Poi volse lo sguardo verso l'altro Spiderman. Lo guardò bene, con attenzione, soffermandosi sui dettagli del volto di quella copia di se stesso. C'era qualcosa di strano in lui, i suoi occhi erano più stanchi, le sue guance meno piene, le labbra più sottili la mascella più definita. Lo guardò sconfiggere tutti i nemici intorno e poi avvicinarsi alla figura del signor Stark, lasciandosi avvolgere da un'armatura diversa da quella di Spiderman.  
Un colpo al cuore. Una raffica di vento si portò via tutte le nubi della sua mente. Capì.  
«C-che cosa... cosa... cosa state facendo?» soffiò Peter in direzione del dottor Strange. Egli rispose al suo sguardo con un'espressione addolorata in volto, pigiando poi un pulsante su uno strano orologio che attivò lo stesso tipo di armatura indossata dall'altro Spiderman.  
«Gli stiamo salvando la vita» sussurrò Strange spostando il focus su un punto lontano del campo di battaglia, attendendo con impazienza che Captain Marvel facesse quanto Hulk gli avesse suggerito.  
«Come sarebbe? C-cosa... cosa vuol dire?! Dove...» balbettò Spiderman con il cuore martellante nel petto e la gola secca.  
«Mi dispiace, Peter. Dobbiamo portarlo via. È l'unico modo per far sì che viva» spiegò Stephen con sincero dispiacere.  
Peter sussultò. Portarlo via? Dove? Dove diavolo dovevano portarlo? Quando sarebbe tornato? E... sarebbe davvero tornato? Si sentì morire, percepì il proprio corpo sprofondare in un abisso freddo di ombre.  
«Lo... lo rivedrò?» domandò con il groppo in gola il giovane studente del Queens, conoscendo però già in cuor suo la risposta.  
Strange chiuse gli occhi, cogliendo nel tono di voce di Spiderman il terrore, la disperazione. Una disperazione che aveva già potuto vedere negli occhi del suo gemello dell'epoca futura. E allora perché non dare lui un suggerimento? Perché non fare in modo che egli comprendesse che  _una_  possibilità ci fosse? Loro avevano variato la dimensione del tempo, avevano creato un nuovo ordine delle cose. E se quello fosse stato il  _nuovo_  ordine?  
«No, ragazzo» decretò Strange deglutendo aria «non nella  _tua epoca_ , almeno» aggiunse poi, prima di vederlo crollare in un pianto di angoscia e terrore.  
«NO! NOOOO! SIGNOR STARK SI SVEGLI! NOOOO! LA PREGO... TONY!» urlò il giovane paonazzo.  
Magari, un giorno, quel Peter sarebbe tornato indietro nel tempo per salvare la vita ad un altro Tony Stark.  
Ma quello Peter non lo capì, non subito almeno.  
Ci sarebbero voluti ancora otto anni.

 

 

Si dice che si possa cambiare il mondo con uno schiocco di dita.  
Beh, quel giorno, in quel tempo, in quel punto preciso dello spazio, cambiò l'intero universo. E a cambiarlo non fu Tony Stark, non fu Ironman a deviare le sorti del cosmo. Non occorse nessun sacrificio, nessuna morte, nessun dolore. Perché, proprio pochi istanti prima che Thanos la raggiungesse, Carol schioccò le dita. Salvò tutti da una distruzione certa, tutto questo grazie a Hulk. Hulk ci era riuscito, aveva compiuto il suo dovere senza ripercussioni.  
Tutto divenne bianco per un secondo, e Peter capì che quello era l'esatto istante in cui agire, portare a conclusione quella missione apparentemente folle. Si attaccò all'armatura di Tony con più forza settando il suo orologio.  
 _Ce l'abbiamo fatta, signor Stark. Abbiamo vinto._  
Quella volta sul serio. Quella volta avevano vinto per davvero. Loro, il  _loro_  universo ce l'aveva fatta.  
Ma, se per lui si era concluso un cerchio durato otto lunghissimi anni, un nuovo mondo stava per affrontare la vita senza Ironman.  
Peter guardò in direzione di Spiderman, quello più giovane, e si aggrappò ai suoi occhi. Si sentì morire per lui.  
«Mi dispiace» sussurrò pochi istanti prima di scomparire nel nulla, lasciando indietro solo una lacrima che cadde sul terreno spezzando quel silenzio surreale.  
 

_High hopes, when it all comes to an end  
But the world keeps spinning around_

L'orologio iniziò a ticchettare i primi secondi di quello che sarebbe stato il lungo cammino verso quel giorno.  
27 settembre 2031.  
Il giorno in cui il mondo avrebbe riavuto indietro  _Ironman_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> ... heylà! Buonasera a tutti! Che dire... sono nuova di qui!  
> Questa era la mia prima storia ambientata nell'universo Marvel e spero con tutto il cuore di non aver fatto un completo disastro.   
> Innanzitutto volevo ringraziare Miryel per i preziosissimi consigli e sopratutto per l'ispirazione che mi ha dato. Grazie, grazie di cuore! (Come vedi non ho resistito a citare i Kodaline. Li amo troppo)  
> Inutile raccontarvi di quanto Endgame mi abbia spezzato il cuore, perché oramai ne avrete piene le scatole di sentirvelo dire da chiunque. Però non ce l'ho fatta, non sono proprio riuscita a lasciare le cose com'erano e ho voluto dare una possibilità, una misera e forse scontata possibilità a Peter Parker di riavere indietro il suo mentore, il suo amico, l'uomo che ama. Sì, così facendo ha privato ad un altro giovane Peter di potere avere accanto il suo mentore ma, del resto, sarebbe comunque morto. No? E poi quel volpone di Strange gli ha suggerito che, forse, avrebbe potuto fare la stessa cosa creando così un nuovo circolo vizioso. 
> 
> Ma veniamo alle cose davvero importanti (almeno, per me): ci tengo a dirvi che questa OneShot è una sorta di "prologo" di una storia che vorrei che continuasse, per la precisione una Slash TonyxPeter. Attualmente ho in lavorazione il terzo capitolo, ma temo che non riuscirò a pubblicarla in tempi strettissimi. Non ho ancora idea di quando riuscirò a caricarla, ma credo entro un mesetto al massimo due. Tenete controllata la mia pagina autrice se foste interessati :)
> 
> Detto questo io vi ringrazio tantissimo per essere passati di qui e vi abbraccio uno ad uno!  
> Eevaa-chan


End file.
